Outside Looking In
by Caraqueen
Summary: Dana never felt like she belonged with the Hyperforce. Oneshot/Songfic.


**A/N: Hey guys! I am writing this oneshot based off Sparx and Nova 4ever's story ****Hidden Secrets.**** This story is basically about how Dana never felt like she belonged in the Monkey Team. The song is called "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt. Also, it's cool because Dana's singing voice is Jordan Pruitt! I used different scenes for different parts of the song, so don't get confused.. but, anyways, enjoy!**

******

_**You don't know my name...**_

The newcomer stumbled over her words as she tried to hurriedly explain. "I'm Dana. My friend and I--we were flying in our rocket, a-and we crashed.." A sob caught in her throat. "A beam f-fell off the wall a-and landed on Larissa...She told me to go get help. She's trapped in there." Tears filled the monkey's eyes

_**You dont know anything about me...**_

Dana blurted, "W-We really don't live anywhere. We travel around the galaxies." Larissa let out a sigh of relief. Nobody really seemed to notice their nervousness, although Antauri glanced at them suspiciously. "Do you have a creator?" Chiro pressed.

_**I try to play nice,**_

_**I wanna be part of your game**_

"Thank you," she answered quietly, looking up to gaze into his eyes. "I've always wanted to learn more about science, because it sounds really interesting, but I've never gotten the chance."

_**The things that you say**_

Sparx mimicked Dana behind her back. "I'm more than willing to be a geek like you, Gibson!"

_**You may think I never hear about them**_

_**But word travels fast**_

_**I'm telling you to your face**_

She stepped forward and glowered at Sparx. "Excuse me, but I think Gibson's the one who just saved your sorry butt!" Dana snapped.

_**I'm standing here behind your back**_

Dana's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stepped forward, tightly seizing Sparx's shoulder, spinning him back around to face her. Sparx looked confused and frustrated. Dana let go of him and planted her hands on her hips angrily. "Oh yeah? Well, _I _am talking to _you_!" she shouted. "Don't you _dare _walk away from _me_ when I am speaking to you, Sparky!"

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be outside the crowd**_

"_Slaves!_" An all-too-familiar voice barked in an eerie echo. The heads of two female robot monkeys snapped up at his harsh command, although both having been used to it. They obediently and reluctantly hurried to where their master was waiting, familiar feelings of fear and dread swirling in their stomachs. Mandarin was waiting impatiently for them with a wicked grin as they approached. They both obediently bowed down to him. "How may we serve you, master?" they chorused.

_**You don't know what it's like  
To be left out**_

"Yes, Lord Mandarin," Larissa and Dana chorused, then turned off the communicator. They exchanged wary glances. Both were thinking the same thing. _I don't want to do this. _But they knew they had to. This was what they were created to do. It had never been their choice. As much as they didn't want to, they had to. Severe punishment was in store for them if they did not follow orders. Larissa broke the silence by sighing and headed toward the door. "C'mon, let's join the others."

_**And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend....on the outside looking in.**_

Dana remained silent. She stared out at the stars. "Sometimes I wonder if there's any hope for us," she whispered.

_**If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye**_

"Uh..Dana was just thinking about how interesting Gibson's lecture is, and how grateful she is that Gibson is giving her lectures," Larissa fibbed.

_**And you've been all wrong**_

Mandarin laughed as he saw the disappointed look on Antauri's face, the hurt ones on Gibson and Jinmay's, the angry ones on Sparx and Nova's, and the confused one on Otto's.

_**Not who you think I am**_

"It looks like your so-called 'friends' have deserted you." He snickered. "Can't you see? They were _never _your friends! They have abandoned you!"

_**You've never given me a chance**_

_**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd**_

Gibson spoke up, typing on his computer. "I personally enjoy their presence, but it would be quite foolish to immediately trust them at first glance," he commented with a frown. "They could be hiding something. And I'm certain I'm not the only one who's noticed their suspicious behavior."

_**You don't know what it's like  
To be left out**_

Gibson sighed. "I've noticed their nervousness. And not knowing their creator? How can that be?" The intelligent simian let the silence linger for a moment, then carried on. "Dana also commented that they traveled across the galaxies." The sound of rapid typing flooded the room. "According to my calculations, by the rocket's engine, that rocket couldn't have been flown more than two or three occasins. Four, at the most." Everybody else except Antauri exchanged wary glances. Could these new monkeys be trusted?

_**And you don't know how it feels**_

Chiro spun his chair around and looked at the rest of the team. "It's too soon to say what Larissa and Dana are hiding. They can stay here for the time being, but otherwise let the rest of us know if any of you notices any suspicious behavior." Chiro gazed around at everyone, wondering if he'd made the right decision. The last thing he wanted to do was put his team in jeopardy. "We'll just have to see what will be in store," Chiro concluded.

_**To be your own best friend.... on the outside looking in.**_

As everyone nodded and rested with the decision on this matter, they hadn't noticed a shocked mint green monkey standing at the end of the hallway, having stumbled upon their conversation and heard every word. With a scared look in her eyes, Dana put her hand over her mouth and ran away.]

_**Well, I'm tired of staying at home**_

_**I'm bored and all alone**_

_**I'm sick of wasting all my time**_

"_No_, Dana. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of carrying out Mandarin's dirty work. But most of all...I'm tired of living the wrong life. We've been following the wrong path all along, Dana! That's why we've never been _truly _evil. We weren't created for the purpose of evil. We were created for doing good. I'm certain of it."

_**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd**_

"Where are you two filthy, rotten traitors? You'd better have a good explanation for this, you worthless, useless creatures!"

_**You don't know what it's like  
To be left out**_

Dana swallowed hard, conscious of the sudden lump in her throat. The communicator clattered to the floor as Dana gave in to more tears.

_**And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend.... on the outside looking in.**_

As Larissa turned and walked away, the door shutting behind her, Dana buried her head in her hands.

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**  
To be outside the crowd.**_

_**  
You don't know what it's like**_

_**  
To be left out.**_

_**  
And you don't know how it feels,**_

_**  
To be your own best friend.....on the outside looking in.**_

_******_

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, because personally, I didn't think it was all that great. Every scene was from ****Hidden Secrets****, and.... oh yeah! I almost forgot the diclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG, and never will.**

**And don't go telling me songfics are against the rules, blah blah balh, because I don't really care. So ha!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!!!!**


End file.
